


"Baby, Im on the phone"

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	"Baby, Im on the phone"

 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


18.   **“Baby, I’m on the phone,”**

Alec rolled over in the bed under the impression that he would be able to pull Magnus towards him, but no all his hand found was cold sheets and an empty pillow.

“Magnus?” He said, his voice hoarse with sleep. Reaching up he rubbed a hand down his face and got up to find his pants that were thrown somewhere the night before. He could hear Magnus’s soft voice from the study as he padded along the hallway. Softly opening the door he found Magnus leaning back on the lounge his head resting in the back with his eyes closed. He was speaking in a language that Alec didn’t know but he could tell that he was annoyed with the person on the other end. Alec leaned against the door frame for a moment, taking in his boyfriend. He was shirtless and his sleep pants were riding low on his hips a little trail of hair disappearing down under the elastic hem. 

Alex pushed off the door frame and slowly made his way over to Magnus, who still hadn’t noticed his boyfriends presence. Sinking to his knees he scared Magnus when he placed his hands on his knees and pulled them apart. Magnus’s eye snapped opened and he looked down at Alec with surprise. 

After a few seconds charged with anticipation, Magnus lowered his head to Alec’s and their lips met, softly at first, teasing almost. With a groan from each of them, the kiss deepened. A loud voice from the phone pulled them apart and Magnus snapped in the unknown language and he continued the conversation but his eyes staying connected with Alec’s. 

Alec leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Magnus’s chest, his tongue flicking out to tease his nipple, Magnus moaned and bit his lip. 

 **“Baby, I’m on the phone,”**   Magnus said quietly as he covered the phone with his hand. Alec smiled at him and continued to kiss down his chest until he reached the place where Magnus’s belly button should have been. They had learnt early on that this place was a very sensitive and Alec had become obsessed with kissing it and making Magnus’s stomach muscles clench under him. Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned again, the phone resting lightly in his hand.

Alec hands found his hips, then slid back to cup the softly rounded cheeks of Magnus’s ass as he pulled him against him. He pulled at the hard flesh grinding their hips together. He continued to kiss down Magnus’s stomach his tongue leaving a wet trail behind. Magnus as if on autopilot wrapped his legs around Alec, crossing his ankles on his lower back.

Alec broke off from kissing Magnus’s stomach, and leaned back away from him, though he still remained firmly ensconced between my parted thighs. Magnus sighed quietly when Alec’s hand joined the party and started to pull his sleep pants off, Magnus felt them slip off his hips and down his legs, then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw them thrown across the room landing softly in the corner. When  Alec lowered his head again and his lips followed the same path as before, Magnus felt his skin break out in gooseflesh as Alec’s soft teasing kisses trailed upward from his left hip, along his side, finally stopping at the dark red peak of his left nipple. Magnus found Alec’s head with one of his hands then, arching his back as he pulled him to him, encouraging him to deepen his sucking, all they while trying to keep up the conversation on the phone. Alec got the message obliged Magnus’s silent request, closing his lips around the nipple harder before drawing it and the surrounding skin sharply between his teeth. Magnus rewarded him with a gasp and tightened the hold his hands had on Alec’s head, further arching his back to meet his onslaught. Alec sucked deeply for a moment, then moved to the right nipple to lavish it with the same savage attention. Magnus’s hips jutted forward and this time it was Alec’s turn to moan as their hard leaking cocks rubbed together, but he continued his path upward, trailing fiery kisses along Magnus’s chest and up the side of the neck, sucking a dark red mark into the skin there.  
  
Their lips then met again and again, wildly, almost violently this time. Magnus’s moaned again as Alec’s hand held tight at his waist. The pair were yet again broken apart by a loud annoyed voice from the phone. But this time Magnus snapped back and hung up, the phone dropping to the floor with the sound of a broken screen. 

“You will be the death of me,” He said panted pulling Alec’s face roughly to his, sucking on his bottom lip. Alec laughed, his hands travelling back down to Magnus’s ass and grabbing a hand full in each. 

“I don’t care,” Alec said rejoining their lips again in a moan filled kiss.   
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity of making out on the table like teenagers, Alec broke off their kiss and stood up away from Magnus and stripped his pants off. Magnus, on the other hand, leaned back into the lounge and spread his arms out across the back looking his boyfriend up and down. Alec’s knees were red and carpet burned from kneeling on the ground, his chest was rising and falling quick pants and his cock was standing upright almost reaching his belly button and leaking precum.   
  
“Don’t you have to be at the institute in…” Magnus glanced at the clock on the wall, “forty minutes.” Magnus said looking back at Alec and gasping. While Magnus had glanced the clock Alec had lubed up his cock and was fisting it in his hand. 

“I have time for this,” He said as he knelt back down on the floor, dragging Magnus by the legs towards him resting his leaking cock against Magnus’s ass. Alec looks up at Magnus, a silent question on his lips, Magnus nods he wants this. Alec’s pulls him closer and looks into his eyes and thrusts into Magnus in one go until he is resting on his hips. 

“Uuummph” Magnus groans, his breath leaving his lungs for a moment, it was a tight fit. While it was normally tight due to Alec being the size that he was, but this time with no preparation tears stung Magnus’s eyes for a moment and his stomach contracting. Alec grabbed his right leg and pulls it up, pinning it to the lounge, spreading Magnus wider and he stills, 

“You okay baby?” He askes, brushes away the tear that escapes from the right corner of Magnus’s eye. Magnus laughed, which jolted them and turning the ploughs into moans. 

“Please move darling” he begs panting. Alec kisses his lips and begins to pound into Magnus but stops quickly again as his boyfriend gasps quietly in pain. 

“Sweetheart?” Alec says framing Magnus’s face with his hands, “We can stop.” he continues. Magnus shakes his head wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck dragging him down to rest their foreheads together.

“Don’t you dare.” He says letting out a pained breath as Alec moves slightly, “I just haven’t been on the bottom in while. I have been spoiling you too much” he says biting his lip as he clenches around Alec, “Now getting moving,” He says reaching around to smack Alec on the ass and Alec smiles.

Alec begins to slowly pull out, and in, and out, in very tiny thrusts, slowly building a rhythm that Magnus begins to rock back against. The pain subsided, slowly, and was replaced by an ever-growing pleasure that made Magnus’s toes curl and his heart beat wildly, he began to pant, exhaling hard with each thrust, He looked at Alec, his boyfriend had his bottom lip in teeth and his arms were shaking with restraint. He was still holding back, his thrust sharp and shallow. Magnus took a breath and relaxed, Alec let out a scream as he slipped all the way into Magnus and he stilled again his mouth hanging open his eyes closed tightly.

“Oh by the angel” He panted starting to tremble, trying to hold off his release. Magus clenched around him and Alec cried out pulling Magnus closer.

“Magnus…” He sobbed his head dropping to Magnus’s shoulder his teeth biting into the flesh. Magnus stoked a hand up his back and into his hair, his fingers curling into the damp curls. 

“I love you” Alec whispered into Magnus’s neck. Magnus giggled, of course, Alec would say that when he was balls deep inside him. 

“I love you too. But please move” Magnus giggled again. Alec raised his head and looked at Magnus a smile forming on his face, Magnus’s legs tightened around him. 

“You want me to move?” Alec said slowly rocking against Magnus, making the older mans eyes rolls back into his head. 

“Yes.” Magnus panted, biting his lip.

Alec begins to move, and then he was fucking Magnus with abandon. Magnus could hear Alec’s thighs slapping against my own; could feel every inch of his amazing cock plundering into him; could smell the thick musk of sex billowing around them. Alec’s strong hand grabbed his hair, pulling Magnus’s face against his, grunting into Magnus’s mouth, Alec’s lip slammed against his and Magnus whimpered and nearly screamed as Alec’s thrusting became harder, driving him into the soft fabric of the lounge. Magnus could feel that Alec was close, his thrust becoming frantic and out of time, his own cock was leaking heavily against their stomachs, rubbing against them with each thrust. Alec hit Magnus’s prostate and Magus screamed, trying to curl in on himself he only achieved pulling Alec closer and deeper and with a cry. 

As Magnus’s orgasm mounted, he felt Alec’s cock swell, stretching him even more, going even deeper into him, which a scream he tightened around him and Alec burst, jetting spurt after spurt of come into Magnus, so much that he could feel it leak out, and run down his thighs and on to the lounge and that was enough. Magnus’s own release made his vision go white, his ears buzz, so that nothing else existed but this one glorious moment of pure bliss. Alec’s body goes limp and he collapses onto Magnus, his cock softening inside him. 

Magnus pulls Alec’s head down to rest on his chest and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Your knees must be hurting,” He says softly wrapping a wet curl around his middle finger giving it a little tug. Alec looks up, his eyes are starting to close. 

“Then maybe we should go back to bed,” he replies, tracing a rune onto Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus nods letting go of Alec’s hair and winces in pain when Alec pulls out of him but then shudders with pleasure when he feels Alec’s release flow out of him. Alec reaches down to rub a soft finger against Magnus’s gaping hole concern marking his face. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asks as he slowly pushes the finger inside his lover. Magnus shudders again and Alec gently rubs the slight pinch away. 

“A little. But I have been topping a lot lately. I was bound to tighten back up again. I’ll be fine in a few hou…” he gasps in oversensitive pain as Alec rubs against his prostate and he reaches down to stop his hand. “Too soon.” Alec nods withdrawing his finger and leans in to kiss his swollen lips, their tongue softy brushing against one and other. 

“Shower?” Alec asked, getting to his feet swaying a little as the blood rushes back to his toes. Magnus nods holding his hands out and lets Alec lift him from the lounge. 


End file.
